


stripper boy

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Daddy Kink, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, M/M, Rough Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Underage - Freeform, Unhappy Ending, depending on how you look at it?, dubcon, it's probably very physically illogical, noncon, rhye falls in love with one of his captors, rhye is 16, that turns to dubcon, this is fucked up oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: His name is Zacharie but they call him Rhye at his job. He's a stripper, but that turns into prostitute, and then he becomes an example of why prostitutes don't work without protection.In the end, he falls in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a pleasant story, it contains underage and forced sex. Please don't read if you're sensitive to that kind of stuff. This is fiction, nothing in this fic should or can be done in real life. 
> 
> This is unedited and something I wrote in a spur of the moment decision. It might not be great, but here it is.

His name was Zacharie, but everyone called him ‘Rie’ when he was working. It was pronounced sort of like ‘Rhye’ and that’s always how he had it spelled. He wasn’t a very manly boy. His hair was dark and scruffy and hung in his face, and he was thin yet toned with thick hips and thighs. When he’d got the job, his boss admitted that it was mostly due to his looks and nothing else. He had no experience, after all. Rhye worked in stripping, but not at any dingy clubs (unless he absolutely had to) because him working in this line was illegal. He’d started when he was too young, fourteen, and did jobs only at rich perverts houses. Mostly it was private shows, one on one with some moustached, handsy older guy. Now he was sixteen and looked old enough to pass for eighteen, so he did bigger gigs. Less private shows. Bachelorette parties, birthdays, things with twenty or more people who, because they were drunk and at home, tended to grab him a lot and stuff the money as close to his crotch as possible. It wasn’t the worst job, he’d decided by the time he was fifteen. 

After all, he had no other choice. His parents had found out his sexuality when he was thirteen by searching through his phone and finding out about his boyfriend, who was seventeen and not the greatest to him. Ever since they’d been so mean that he felt pressured to leave. At first he stayed with his boyfriend, but there were too many cases where he was nearly forced into something sexual that he didn’t want. He packed up again and left for his current place; a dingy studio apartment in the worst part of town. The cops were always around and he’d woken up at four a.m. to screaming or the sound of gunshot down the street too many times to count. His boss paid his deposit for him, at least. Rhye had been sleeping behind the strip club once, and the man found him and offered him training once he brought him in and got him into less polite clothing. Even if it was degrading and illegal, stripping made him a lot of money and he’d paid back his debt in no time and was now saving up for somewhere better. It was going well. He’d quit school when he ran away, but that was fine. He’d work like this for forever, if he could. It was easy, he was pretty, people loved to give their money to him. His boss would understand if he moved, and he’d probably keep  working for him anyway.

Of course, this wouldn’t be a fun story if all things went well for Rhye. For a long time now, his boss had been trying to get him to do more than strip. While the man was very kind and considerate, he was also focused on making money, too. Rhye gave him thirty percent and was his main source of income, since he was the only stripper that worked like this for him. The other strippers all worked at the club and their income was set. They didn’t know how much of a profit the boss was making off of them, but it was only around five percent for most of them. Anyway, there was no way he’d ever be pushed into anything he didn’t want, but every time they met to discuss work his boss always seemed to mention the same thing. As they were talking now, an early morning on a crappy Tuesday, the discussion started up again. 

“It’s just a party with a bunch of college boys. They’re all part of the LGBT club apparently and they wanted some extra fun, so they called me,” his boss explained. How did so many people know him, Rhye wondered. Then again, his boss owned several strip clubs. They probably called there, not him. “But, of course, the one who called me asked for something more than just a stripper. He was wondering if there was any chance one of my strippers would put out for a tip. He’s offered the most out of anyone, especially when I emailed him your picture. He upped the price he’d pay. I know you don’t like the idea of doing that, Zach, but it’s a lot of money. It would get you a better apartment on it’s own.”

Rhye sighed softly. He wasn’t a prude, obviously, but he was also a virgin who didn’t really want to lose it so casually. “How much?” he asked despite himself. It was getting really annoying living at that place, and his last few jobs had only got him enough to buy food for the week. Last night in particular was a turning point for him, because he was fairly sure he heard some sort of assault going on in full detail, and he didn’t want to live like that anymore. So… If this man was really offering that much, he’d consider it. They were probably going to be rough and it wouldn’t be great, but he’d get a good night of sleep for once! 

“He’s offering a thousand bucks just to have sex. You’ll get an added five hundred for the job itself, and, of course, the tips are yours. I won’t take any of the money you make if you go through with fucking him,” his boss was blunt about it, hoping the deal might make him more apt to do it. If he did it once, there was a chance he’d be willing to keep doing it, and then he could take a percentage of that. 

Rhye was quiet for a little while, biting his lip before he sighed again. There was an apartment he was looking at in a slightly nicer part of town that had a deposit of a thousand and rent was six hundred. Another studio, pretty much just as tiny, but it was nicer and he would only have to pay for internet, if he wanted it. This one job alone would cover him for a month, rent wise at least. 

“Alright. I’ll do it. Does he know about how old I really am..?” Rhye agreed hesitantly. His boss nodded. 

“He gave me proof that he was clean. He might make you go bare since he’s paying so much. As you know, I can’t help you once you’re there. You’re definitely allowed to leave if it gets too much, but be prepared for the worst.”

As always, he took the job knowing that it could very well be his last. Working under the table meant he had no real security and his jobs were only as safe as his boss thought they were. He obviously aimed for higher end clients for Rhye, but the worst could always come. 

This first time is not when it happened, the worst. He went to the job, got changed into his clothes in the bathroom and left his bag in the guy’s bedroom. It was the guy he’d later be fucking, his name was Bradley or something like that, and he was very polite about the whole ordeal. The job itself was easy. There was only about ten people at most and they didn’t get so drunk that they were mindless. Of course they got handsy, and Rhye ended up getting off the table to grind on a few of them (if he was later going to fuck someone, why be too shy to give lap dances?). Money was shoved into his thin panties and he was pretty sure a few of them had reached into his underwear to grab at his ass. However, he kind of enjoyed being touched like that, and felt no shame. The guys ended up leaving at a quarter to nine, and after that Bradley let him collect his money and put it in his bag before bringing him to the bed. He kissed him a lot and they both were hard by the time they were naked. He was prepped surprisingly well and the sex was rough but enjoyable, Rhye managing to get off during it all. He was tipped more than he needed to be, he thought silently, but he’d let the guy cum inside so perhaps that’s why he got so much. 

The only time he felt any guilt at all was when he felt the cum drip out of him as he walked home. But, he made eighteen hundred, so when he showered and got into bed, he decided not to feel bad about it. That’s where it all changed from there. At only sixteen he’d upgraded from stripping to whoring himself out on occasion. The next job he took was similar, a party of a bunch of college boys who wanted a young looking boy to watch. A couple of them had asked if they could get him naked, and while it wasn’t explicitly asking for sex, Rhye ended up getting gangbanged by three hung college boys and loving it. They all went raw, too, so there was a mess for him to clean up when he got home, but he was making much more and had moved into his new apartment by then. There was a bath in this place! Sometimes, the jobs were just straight out sex related, and for those he let the people come to his house so he didn’t have to walk home with a heavy bag and cum leaking out of him. Those soon became his preferred method, and his boss decided to change his tactics and let Rhye host things where he stripped for people at his apartment and then let them pass him around after. He was making upwards of three grand each week this way, and he soon upgraded most of his other things in his house while realizing he kind of liked being a slut for a living. It wasn’t the worst thing to happen to him, again.

The worst thing to happen to him came a month after he’d moved yet again, this time to a one bedroom apartment with it’s own washer and dryer. He was still sixteen, and he’d taken a job that was like any other he’d been doing. Ten guys wanted to stop by and watch him strip and dance, then they’d pass him around and fuck him until they were all empty. It seemed innocent enough. It was obvious, though, when they stopped by that they were a little unusual. Rhye had been told that they were only in their early twenties, but these guys all passed for late twenties and early thirties. When he danced for them, they grabbed him without even being  drunk and stripped him naked. He kept going even though he was  a little startled, but they kept grabbing at him and smacking his ass. He figured they just wanted to get along to the fucking, so he grabbed his lube and began to prepare himself in front of them all, ass out and back arched like he’d learned to do. It went back to normal after, one of the guys coming up to fuck his mouth while he finished up with his fingers. Someone soon claimed his ass and fucked him hard, making him choke on the other guy’s cock while he was spitroasted raw and roughly. Although, he liked it like that, honestly, and he moaned out and felt himself getting hard as he was nearly abused by the two cocks. 

“Look at what a little slut the boy is. He’s only sixteen and yet loves cocks so much that he’s getting hard while being fucked!! Man, I wish I had a slut like this at home,” someone commented and they all chuckled. Rhye just moaned at the  comment, yelping as much as he could when his ass was smacked. 

After five minutes of being pounded, the guy in his ass came and the man in his mouth moved to fuck his freshly bred ass. It was a little wetter this way, the cum acting as lube so that no one had to worry about that. He moaned loud and languishly for everyone, arching his back and pressing his chest to the floor as his tight as was bred again by the stranger. They all were big, six inches or more, and they went so deep, too. Rhye was in heaven, his smaller cock leaking as he was being fucked so viciously. Although, his moans made him sound like he was going mindless, he sort of just wished it wa over even though he liked it. 

“You want my cum, little slut? Beg for me to breed you as well!” The man fucking him ordered, and he whimpered. 

“Yes, sir, I want your cum… Please, fill me up and make me full… I want all of your cum. Breed me like the whore I am…” 

A universal moan left all in the room, surprised slightly by Rhye’s submission. The guy currently fucking him came with that, and then suddenly Rhye was flipped on his back before someone else fucked him. It burned slightly this time, this guy was at least nine inches and thick as hell, but he still moaned loud and threw his head back, coming when the man came in him after just three minutes. 

“Please, keep filling me up. I wanna look pregnant from all the cum in me,” Rhye moaned, unsure where this submissive side came from but it always came out when he was getting plowed like this. It helped the guys get off faster, and he could moan so convincingly. 

With there being ten people and only three who were done, he knew he would have plenty of cum in him soon enough. Suddenly he was pulled up, though, and was beginning to be pushed down on a cock. At first, he thought it was just really huge before he realized there were two men underneath him. He was going to get double fucked!! 

“Ah, w-wait, I’ve never taken this much cock before…” he protested, but someone was pushing down on his shoulders and he wasn’t able to fight back enough before he was pushed almost halfway down right away. A pained moan ripped itself from his chest, his ass protesting the sudden stretch, but it felt oddly good to be this full after just a moment or two of it. He moaned again when the men underneath him began roughly thrusting into him with no real rhythm, meaning sometimes they both thrusted in all the way and that made him nearly scream each time. Before he could think about worrying about a noise complaint, his mouth was suddenly stuffed with a cock and his hands were then used to jack two others off. Before he knew it, the men underneath him were cumming inside as well, but they were just replaced with the last two who hadn’t cum yet. He moaned out, his ass feeling sensitive now from all the abuse, but he didn’t stop. He couldn’t make them stop, he was fairly sure, and either way he’d get a big tip. It began to hurt as they roughly fucked his ass, but he moaned like he didn’t care. It only took ten more minutes for all ten to have cum in him or on him, and when he was left to lie there he felt like a well used little slut. Cum was leaking out of his ass at a steady rate, and his hips would twitch occasionally, the pain and pleasure leaving his body sensitive. 

However, instead of money just being left on him or near him, someone grabbed his ass again and pushed a plug into it to stop the cum from leaking out. He gasped and pushed their hand away, but he was easily subdued. 

“We wouldn’t want to waste that cum, sweetheart. You were such a good slut for us. Wouldn’t it be nice to take him home, guys? We could use a fuck like him every day, and maybe with some effort we can get him to look pregnant like he wants,” the guy who was plugging him said with a menacing grin. Rhye shook his head. 

“N-No, that wasn’t in the deal. You guys can fuck me again for twice the price, b-but after that you have to go,” he said firmly. 

“And how are you going to stop us?” someone else said and Rhye felt his stomach drop suddenly. Oh no. Were they going to kidnap him or some shit? No, no, no. Things were just going good!

“I’ll call the cops,” Rhye said, getting up and pushing the man away even though his body screamed for him to just lay down. His legs felt wobbly and the plug gave him a weird kind of pleasure, but he could at least back away from the group. 

“Oh? They’d arrest you. You’re being a little slut, and underage whore. You’ll go to juvy, kid. You’re better off letting us fuck you for a few weeks,” another man said, and suddenly someone came behind him and roughly pinned his arms behind him. 

“Someone grab the blindfold and gag him. He’ll stay tight for a month at least, he’s young enough.” 

Rhye fought his hardest, starting to panic, but his kicks did nothing and his mouth was covered as soon as he screamed. He fought so hard, but his body was tired from being so roughly used and he realized with a pure sense of dread that there was absolutely nothing he could do about this. He then gave up. It was no use. He was tired, he better save his energy for whatever hell they would put him through. Still, he began to cry as he was blindfolded and gagged, his body being covered with a robe before someone brought him out to the van. 

“Don’t cry, baby. You’ll love it. Weren’t you just a great little slut in there? All we want is a few extra weeks with you. You know, it’s stressful being an adult. We need you for some stress relief. We can pay your rent, shh. You just have to be pretty and moan. Isn’t that easy enough?”

It was almost convincing, the person’s whispering and the gentle arms around him as they drove off. But, he still cried and cried, the plug in him making the cum stay inside, keeping him hard and ashamed. Before the car ride even started, a cloth was pressed to his face and he soon blacked out.  _ Oh, god,  _ he realized, _ I’m never going to go back to my normal life…   _

When he woke up next, he was naked and on his stomach. He tried to move, but his hands were tied together and to some kind of pin in the ground. He wasn’t on a bed, but on some kind of padded mat on concrete. A basement, he assumed. He could see at least, and he found out his ankles weren’t bound when he moved to kneel. The way his arms were tied kept them bent at the elbow, so he was kneeling in a very provocative way. Done on purpose, he could only assume, to keep him in the right position for getting fucked. His mouth was gagged, but with an odd kind that kept his lips apart and mouth open for taking cock. Oh, god… He was going to be kept like a dog, tied up and used for nothing but sex. He squirmed, realizing the plug and cum was still all in him and it made his cock twitch on accident. Fuck. He was done for. He started crying again, just wanting to go back to his apartment and nap comfortably. 

But, then a hand met his ass and he jumped. 

“Ooh, you’ve woken up. Can you feel how much you’ve been used? We all fucked you again while you were sleeping. You took ten loads in your tight little ass. That makes what, twenty now? You hold it so well.” 

Oh, god, that’s why it felt so full… He squirmed again, feeling it slosh around inside. He whimpered. The hand went to the back of his head, taking off the gag and letting him swallow and relax some.

“Please, please let me go… I’ll do anything. I just want to go sleep in my own bed…” he begged once he got his voice again.

“Awe. You can beg all you want, but it’s not going to work. This  _ is  _ what you’re doing to convince us to let you go. We’re going to fuck you until we’re bored and then you can go. We mean it. It’s only fun to keep sluts like you until you start liking it a lot. My name is Max. I’m the one who’s been assigned to you for the next three days. The other guys will come and fuck you as much as they want, and you can struggle but you’re not going anywhere. I have full reign over how much you eat and drink. If you want a bath, you’ll have to be real good. Now that you’re awake, I want another round. Is that fine, baby boy?”

Rhye wanted to scream at him that no, it wasn’t. But, he knew what being good required. So, he nodded and swallowed thickly, ignoring the fight that was building up in his heart. 

“Fuck me, please… I can feel all that cum inside me and it’s driving me crazy. Make me feel good, d-daddy…” Rhye moaned out, feeling dirty as hell. The daddy thing came to him out of nowhere, but Max groaned and he could see his cock twitch at the sound. Good, alright. He’d keep that in mind. He wiggled his ass for him once he came over to examine it, moaning when he was spanked. Even if he wasn’t into it, these last few months had taught him how to fake it easily. 

He groaned softly when the plug was taken out, moaning again when a cock replaced it. Ah, good, Max wasn’t the one who had that huge monster cock. It was still big, eight inches and fairly thick, but it wasn’t enough to make it hurt. He moaned again when he started to get fucked hard. The sound of Rhye’s breathy moans and skin slapping against skin filled up the room, and he clung helplessly to the floor as he started to enjoy the brutal fucking a little. It hurt for the most part, his ass was sore and overworked, but Max was touching him and purposefully hitting his prostate. He wouldn’t cum like this, it was too rough, but he was shamefully hard. When Max came after about five minutes, he was so happy and managed a cute moan for him. Although he’d been crying the whole time, he’d held back his sobs until Max was done. He was raw and in pain, his little hole sore looking. The plug wasn’t pushed in, either. He felt something weird enter his ass and he shied away from it, letting out a questioning sound. 

“I’m going to use a syringe to get out most of the cum. You’re not allowed to let any go to waste, but you’re going to get loose if we plug you all the time. Hold still.”

For the next ten minutes, Rhye tried to get used to the feeling of something sucking the cum out of him and the gross sound of it filling up in a container. How much had they cum in him…? These guys were all old (thirty three at most, but to a sixteen year old that was ancient), it should be so impossible. He whimpered when Max showed him the clear container that was meant to hold up to a gallon of liquid. 

“We’re not going to let you go until we’ve filled this up. Before we do release you, we’ll squirt this all back in you and let you look pregnant for a while. Then you can go home, plugged and nice looking. We’ll pay your rent, and give you maybe a couple thousand if you’re really useful to us. You don’t have a say in where any pictures taken or videos go. Alright?” Max stated, and all Rhye could do was cry and nod pathetically. 

“C-Can I get water..?” he asked softly. The container was left beside him. There wasn’t even a full cup of cum yet, and from the mild education he had he could at least remember that a gallon was sixteen cups. Would he keep getting fucked this much every day? If so, with two gangbangs a day he’d be out in roughly sixteen days. But, that wasn’t likely. It was going to take a long time… Oh god. He had to be good, then. Be on his best behavior, fuck everyone with all he had so they’d cum lots. This was horrible, but at least he had the chance at freedom eventually, as long as that wasn’t a lie. Max brought him water, too, and he didn’t even care that he had to drink it from a bowl like  a dog. Or that the sounds of a camera could be heard, even though he blushed when pictures of his ass were taken. What did it matter, he wouldn’t be found again after this. He had to move when he got out. His boss would understand. 

When he finished with his water, his hands were untied and a blanket tossed at him. He was to get back into position whenever anyone came in the room, but then Max left him and let him sleep for a while. Every hour it seemed that another man came in and fucked his sore ass, most taking ten minutes to cum even with his sweet moaning and how eager he tried to be. Most of them weren’t Max, but the holy terror with the big cock didn’t bother him yet. That man would make him bleed at his current state, and he didn’t want that. By the time he was left alone for the night, the cum in the container had gotten to just about a cup and a third. He cried himself to sleep at that knowledge, his ass sorer than it ever had been in his life. There was no way he’d do this. He would die from the pain or something… 

The next morning he was woken by Max fucking him hard, pinning his chest to the floor and spanking him roughly, and he genuinely screamed. It hurt, it felt raw and without lube, but he gave up his small struggle. Rhye gathered himself before sticking his ass out reluctantly, moaning pitifully. As much as it hurt, he had to do it and soon it felt numb anyway. He sighed when Max pulled out to cum in the container, trembling and staying still. It hurt way too much to do anything. 

“You’ll get a break for a few hours, slut boy. Your food is next to the mat and once you can stand, ring the bell by the door. You earned a bath. Your poor little hole feels fucked to the limit,” Max told him gently, petting his hair before gently slapping his ass once more. The small affection had been nice and he let out an odd, choked sound at the slap. It took a while before he collected himself enough to get over to the food, his lower half unwilling to put in any work. He ate all he could of whatever slop he’d been giving, not caring about it’s taste. There was a water bottle this time, too, and he chugged it all. After that, he took a short nap and when he woke up he managed to sit up. It hurt less when he stretched a bit, and after a while he slowly stood. It hurt, he felt like he’d fall, but he made it to the bell that was mentioned. He wondered why they were being nice to him. Ah, well, he needed to be alive to be fucked and willing, right? 

Max helped him up the stairs quietly. “You’ll have to fuck a few of the guys tonight, but I’ll tell them to be careful. They won’t be gentle but they’ll use lube. We don’t want you to lose your ability to fuck, right? Then you’d be a useless little thing,” he told him gently. He wondered if Max had held him on the way here. His arms were strong and it felt nice to lean on him like he was, as fucked up as Rhye knew that was to think. He just wanted comfort, though. It hurt a lot.. 

“Okay,” Rhye decided to respond with, unsure if his input mattered at all. His voice was soft and raw from the moaning, but also because he was scared. The rules were easy enough, but he had no idea where he was still and it was a mystery to him how long it had been. “Ca-Can you tell them not to double fuck me..? That’ll be too much, it’ll make me bleed..” 

Max cooed gently and caressed his cheek as he brought him into a bathroom. It was obviously a house, but whose? It made sense for it to be Max’s. But, he said he’d only be here a few days? Maybe that was just to fuck with his head, to make him think this entire event would happen in a few days. Rhye had to keep his sanity, that was all he knew. Complying was fine, but he’d keep his mind focused on leaving. They didn’t know how much they’d given him when they gave him that container. He could count his freedom that way. 

“I’ll tell them that. It’s no fun when you’re in pain. Let’s get you cleaned up,” he said, sitting Rhye in the tub and starting the water, letting it be fairly warm. It relaxed Rhye, and eased the pain in his hips some. There was another glass of water handed to him and a couple of pills. He looked up at Max wearily. “Painkillers. It’s just aspirin. Relax, hun. I’m trying to take care of you.”

Aspirin didn’t look like that, he thought wearily, but he took it nonetheless. If it would make him feel better, it was fine. It could’ve been something strong that would make him feel fine enough to get fucked, and that’s probably what it was, but he didn’t care. Max began to wash him, cleaning his hair and washing his face. He probably looked horrible from all the crying. Oops. The bath was nice and Max was gentle with him there, and when he was put back downstairs he was given a pillow. It was nice. He slept for a few more hours and when he woke up he realized that his hips didn’t hurt but he was unfortunately horny. Ah, painkillers and an aphrodisiac? He hadn’t thought they’d do that, but all he did was whine and set his blanket to the side, moving to rest his arms on the pillow and get into his kneeling position that he was getting used to while being fucked. He assumed someone would be down to fuck him soon enough. Of course, he was very right. Three men showed up and they started to fuck him right away, ignoring his mouth as they all focused on his ass. The first one to fuck him was rough and careless, spanking him as he fucked him. Rhye fucked himself back onto his dick, enjoying that one and managing to cum before the guy pulled out to cum into the container. It was nearing a cup and a half. Not enough. He closed his eyes during the next one, moaning out but not feeling as into it already. He gasped about the size of the last one, realizing it as the guy with the monster cock.. Oh, god. The guy fucked him for ten minutes, too, ripping up his little hole and bringing him to his limits. When he came, Mr. Monster Cock, he came nearly a third of a cup and Rhye whimpered. 

“Thank you,” he managed, feeling sore already and his legs were trembling, a little bit of lube and blood dripping down his thigh. “I hope you liked it.”

The men chuckled and pat his ass before leaving him alone again, and all he could do was flop onto his side and curl up. He fell asleep again, hoping for freedom, soon. 

* * *

 

It was around week two that Rhye’s body gave into the abuse. The container was only halfway full and his ass had been used daily, brutally, and the pain killers became less and less common. Max was still ever gentle with him and Rhye liked him a lot. Their sex had become the most enjoyable, with Max usually turning him onto his back and kissing him during it. It was the best. Tim was the guy who had the huge cock and he came around only once every few days, thankfully, but that’s always when his ass reached it’s limits and he would always break him more. He was beginning to get used to the abuse. By the end of the first week he could go a few rounds with all ten before crying for mercy. It was the last day of the second week, and he realized vaguely that it was Friday because they were all here again. Max had mentioned that they all had the weekend off, but it was nicer to fuck him Friday before they went off to a fun weekend. It was the second time he’d been fucked by all of them, currently riding two cocks again and moaning like a little slut. His hips hurt but he would go another few rounds  before giving up. It felt good still, he’d cum three times so far and he did once more when the cocks he was riding came in him. He made sure that he put all that dripped out into the container, sighing gently as he laid back, keeping his legs spread. 

Tim came by and fucked him next, and Rhye managed to moan softly during the whole thing before he pulled out to cum. After that, Rhye got up and stumbled over to a couple of guys who hadn’t fucked him since the first go around, and he got onto his hands and knees for them, tempting them by shaking his ass. In the next twenty minutes, those three guys all fucked him and came inside of him. 

“He’s a much better behaved slut. Look at that, no one even told him to go get fucked, but he’s still going. Get two more cocks in that hole,” someone said, and all Rhye did was whimper as he felt two more cocks plunge into his well used hole. Somehow, he was still vaguely tight, but right now with each thrust there was an audible squelch and he whimpered loudly. 

“Gah… It’s so much. I feel so full, my butt is loving it so much… Fuck me harder, please. Fill me up. I love it,” Rhye managed to moan out, though he felt like he was in a daze and it wasn’t like he really thought that, but he had to. He needed to get them to cum. There was a lot in him and there would be at least another cupful by the time they were done. It was halfway right now, he could do it. 

The words he said convinced most people to go another round, and by the time he reached Tim he was scared. It was beginning to hurt more than feel good and he’d just cleaned out the cum in himself. 

“W-Wait, I think I’ve had enough cock… I-It’ll hurt if you put it in..” he whimpered, but all he was met with was a chuckle and Tim spreading his legs, shoving his cock all the way in and pounding into him mercilessly. Rhye screamed and tried to get away, feeling himself bleeding already but Tim didn’t stop. He came inside, and then two guys fucked him again and it  _ hurt _ . So much. His asshole was being stretched beyond it’s limits and he screamed until he lost his voice but they didn’t stop fucking him until they’d all had another round. He’d been fucked over thirty times and he couldn’t move beyond sticking his hand down to collect the cum and put it in the container. But, before he could stick in his fingers, someone plugged him and he whimpered pitifully. It hurt, the plug kept the stretch and wouldn’t let his ass close up and feel better. 

By the time they left, Rhye had passed out without even getting his water. Max felt bad for him, he was told later when he’d woken up. He was given pain killers this time and he took them along with his food. Regrettably, Max sucked out all the cum in him and plugged him. 

“The guys told me it was about time we loosened you up more. I’m sorry, baby boy. You’ll be okay. When you heal, you’ll be able to take much more cock before giving up, at least..”

Rhye sniffled and just cuddled into Max when it was done, falling asleep in his arms with the thought that at least he was warm. 

* * *

 

Two days later, he woke up to being fucked again. He had gone the previous day without being fucked but they kept him plugged and it hurt a lot. But, when he woke up this morning it didn’t hurt all that much. 

“Max, no…” Rhye protested anyway, feeling his ass putting up less of a fight. “I don’t wanna. Daddy, don’t make me..”

He felt a gentle spank on his ass and whined playfully. “You’re so much looser, baby. It can’t hurt. You’ve been so good for me, I’ll let you cum if you let me keep fucking you.”

Rhye just nodded idly, knowing he’d be fucked at some point today no matter what and he would at least enjoy it this way. Max was so good to him. He was the only one that Rhye liked. Everyone else was mean to him and laughed at him no matter what he did. He arched his back for Max, closing his eyes and moaning as the pace picked up. Sooner than expected, Max came into him and let Rhye cum into the container. They’d started to let him cum in that, too, figuring it’d be nice to fill him up with some of his own seed. It was a little over halfway full. 

“There’s going to be another gangbang tonight, baby. If you put up with that, I’ll let you come sleep up in my bed. But the deal is that you can’t tell anyone no all night,” Max whispered to him as they cuddled and Rhye bit his lip but nodded. 

By nighttime, Max had fucked him a few more times before lubing his insides up quite a bit. This time, the gangbang was a little nicer. By the time he’d been fucked, what, twenty times?, it only hurt a little bit. He managed to go through thirty rounds with only his hips hurting from the rough impact of so much fucking, but his ass had definitely loosened up some because it didn’t hurt even when Tim fucked him once more, adding to the cummy mess inside his ass. When the guys left again, Max cleaned him out before kissing him on the lips. Rhye felt a little spout of happiness in him when he was praised like that. 

“You did such a good job. Let’s get you a bath and you can come sleep in my bed,” he said. He needed help walking, but he definitely managed. To show how grateful he was to be sleeping in a real, soft bed, Rhye gently pinned down Max and rode him before they both went to bed. It wasn’t so bad, being here. Besides being so roughly fucked, Max was really nice to him. He could get used to cuddling up to him, he thought as he fell asleep. 

As expected, he woke up to getting fucked again and the cum was added to the container which was set on the nightstand. It was getting very full now. Almost to the top, he could almost leave! It made him feel a little sad, oddly enough. When he was here he didn’t have to worry about anything other than how sore he was. Once he was done getting fucked, Max gave him really nice breakfast and brought him out to the living for the first time ever, watching a few movies with him and cuddling him. 

“What’s all this for…?” Rhye asked after the second movie. “What are you going to do to me?”

“Oh, nothing baby. You’ve just been so good to us, that I decided you’ve earned this all. You don’t have to go back down there except when you’re going to get fucked, okay? I’ll let you watch TV and read. Is that alright?”

Rhye nodded and settled down, a small smile on his face. This was pretty okay. He had to go back downstairs a couple times, but for the most part he was upstairs and watched movies, eating much better all of a sudden. It was really nice. Again, he got to sleep with Max, and he kind of liked it. 

“You’re so much sweeter than the rest of them, Daddy. I like it. You should be the only one of them to fuck me,” he commented sleepily as they got into bed, to which Max chuckled. 

“Ah, but you want to leave, don’t you? I don’t think you’ll want to fuck me anymore once you leave,” he said, combing back Rhye’s hair. 

“I don’t know. Maybe I will. You won’t have to pay me if you do, as long as you make me feel good.”

“Well, why don’t you stay here? You wouldn’t have to work anymore, and you’d have someone who fucked you nice.”

Rhye responded by shaking his head and falling asleep right after, too tired to keep talking. Max sighed and ruffled his hair. His plan was working, he could tell. He’d been one of Rhye’s first clients, and had wanted to fuck him ever since he saw him. His infatuation had gotten stronger over the years, and he wanted nothing more to make him stay. If everything kept going to plan, he would have a perfect boy to keep for the rest of his days. 

* * *

 

The container was full at the end of week four. Rhye was embarrassingly loose by now, but that didn’t bother him. He was enjoying it much more here. Every other night there was a gangbang, but other than that only Max made love to him and it was really nice. He would kiss him lots and fuck him slow, and it was wonderful. Really, he didn’t want to leave Max. Someone was offering to take care of him for forever, and he spoiled him and let him laze around all day. It was perfect. He wanted to stop getting fucked by everyone else, though, and he told Max that after they decided tomorrow would be the day they filled him up. Max offered him to stay again, and promised him that no one else would ever fuck him unless Rhye wanted it. He didn’t agree, but he said that he would decide after tomorrow. He’d get filled up, and let Max fuck him once more. It was a bad idea, Rhye knew he’d be blissed out and agree, but that’s why he said so. He could agree without the shame of being fully coherent following him.

The next morning, a video camera was set up as Rhye was stretched and prepped for the tube. It was pushed far into him, deeper than any cock, and then a weird contraption was attached to it. It would keep the cum from clogging anywhere, apparently. Everyone watched and jacked off as a full gallon of cum was emptied into Rhye, distending his stomach by the end of it. The plug was pushed in once they pulled out the tube, and he stood and gently poked his stomach. It was full, bulging a little and he felt almost in pain. Max then came over and kissed him, toying with the plug as he sucked on his neck, getting Rhye nice and horny. He was hard by the time that Max pulled out the plug, the cum that spurted out being stopped by his cock suddenly entering him. Max fucked him brutally for the first time in a while, but Rhye loved it. He felt so full, so good. He wanted to be fucked by Max for forever. 

“Yeah, daddy!! Oh, god, you feel so good. I want this for forever. Please fuck me all the time, yeah, yeah,” he moaned out, moaning like he hadn’t moaned for anyone else. He was obviously enjoying it, cum leaking out around Max’s cock as they fucked. Everyone was encouraging him to go harder and it felt so good. 

“So, will you stay then, baby boy…? Daddy can fuck you like this every day. You’ll be spoiled forever,” he cooed gently into his ear, kissing him hard before he could answer. Rhye nodded frantically.

“I wanna stay so daddy can fuck me forever, please!” he moaned out. And with that, his fate was sealed. When Max came in him next, everyone congratulated him and left for the final time. Rhye was left in the bath for a while to let the cum drip out while Max posted the video, and once he was mostly cleaned out they made love again on the bed. 

Despite his initial thoughts, Rhye loved it here. He never wanted to think about leaving, not even to go out and just have fun. He loved Max, loved fucking him and loved how sweet he was. Over the months, he got comfortable telling him that and they really acted like a real couple, not like a teenage boy and a twenty seven year old who forced the boy to stay. Rhye was dressed most of the time, fucked right into the mattress at night, and over all he got his odd happy ending. 

* * *

 

A year later, Rhye woke up Max by riding his cock nice and slow. He was happy this morning, feeling much better than he was a year ago when he'd been at his physical limits. Now, he woke up his daddy like this all the time. 

“Ah, daddy, you sleep so heavily. You’re so hard…” Rhye moaned gently, leaning down to kiss him. Max groaned gently and pushed his tongue into his mouth, pushing his baby back so he could start pounding into him. 

“I’m sorry, is this better?” he asked when he broke the kiss, and Rhye responded with a

sweet moan, nodding mindlessly. The thrusts got harder and Rhye moaned for his daddy, stroking his cock lazily and soon they both came. Rhye moaned again after his daddy pulled out, gently fingering himself to get out the cum. 

“I love you so much… I’m glad you forced me to do this, daddy. I was so blind back then,” he said as he cleaned off his fingers. Max smiled and caressed his cheek.

“Of course. I knew you’d be happy like this, baby. I had to do it. Aren’t we so happy now?” Max said, leaning down to kiss him again after Rhye nodded. “I love you, too. Now, come on. You pick a movie, I’ll make breakfast. Let’s have a relaxed day.”


End file.
